pay back time
by cherrysakurawolf
Summary: Syaoran is a famous bachelor who simply thinks girls are toys to play with. but what happens when sakura comes back to the picture, after all this years he broke her heart. Who would have thought they would meet again?


**I would be proud to tell you all, that i couldn't have done it without my fun and loving sister... please give a heart and warm welcome to... **

**SERENITY UCHIHA!!! first of all, I would like to thank her for writing this with me and may many blessing come toward her way, second, thank you for all of the authors who read and review my stories. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU AND ENJOY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

It was an unusually warm winter day; specifically, Christmas. A young and beautiful girl was spending the day with the love of her life: Syaoran. To her, everything about him was perfect. His deep amber eyes, chocolate brown hair, cute smile that could make any girls heart melt.

"Syaoran, why are you so boring today?" A girl with emerald eyes and long auburn hair that reaches above her waist pouted cutely. Syaoran turned to look at her with blank eyes. Truth was, he never really loved her. She was just his for the fact that she was very attractive. Sakura on the other hand, loved him with all her heart. She never doubted him or betrayed him. But that was all going to change from that moment on.

"Sakura why are you so annoying?" he retorted to her last remark. Sakura took on the I'll-think-about-it-and-get-back-to-you look.While most of the girls might have taken it back, Sakura was used to his behavior.

"Mou Syaoran. Why are you so mean?" she asked while playfully punching his arm. Syaoran gave her a dark look. "Look, if you can't act like a real lady, then just shut up."

"Syaoran, why is it whenever we're together you always tell me to shut up?" her emerald eyes went dull as she stared at him. He was listening half partly.

"If that's how you feel, then why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" Sakura asked, but regretted it when she saw his expression. He smirked at her question.

"I only asked you out because I thought you were hot. You once told me before that you had a huge crush on me. If that was true, then you would know that I have never cared for a single girl in my life. You were no expectation. So just to make it easier for me, let's just break up." Syaoran took a quick glimpsed at her form. She wasn't like most other who would normally be crying and begging him to tell them that it wasn't true. No, she was braver than that. Instead, she had a strong look on her face.

She stood up and pointed to the door. "Leave now...please." He stood up and left without a care. After he was gone, Sakura rushed to her room and called her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Hello?" Tomoyo's voice echoed through her ear. Sakura did her best to put on a fake cheery voice.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Unfortunately, that didn't work on her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just called to say, umm, check up on you."

"Sakura, you are not my mother. Now sweet heart, please tell me what's wrong." Over the receiver, she heard light chuckling. "Actually, you're the one who's acting like a mother," Sakura pause, "and me like a daughter who is going to you for help."

"Sakura, please tell me what's wrong." Tomoyo pleaded.

"He dumped me Moyo. He left me like I was just a piece of art that no longer interested him."

"WHAT!?!? HE DUMPED YOU!?!? Why that jerk-egotistical-lying-son-of-a-bitch-jackass-male-slut-two-faced. . .. . . ." Her ranting was cut off by Sakura.

"Tomoyo! If you don't calm down, I won't explain." After what seemed like hours, she finally calmed down.

"Ok, please tell me how that bitch did it."

"Alright," The two of them spent the rest of the night comforting each other.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she dragged her self over to the mirror to take a good look at her reflection. She groaned as she examines her eyes that were bloodshot from all the crying she did last night.

"Great," she muttered to her self and dragged her lazy feet downstairs.

3:49 P.M. Her father and Touya were making breakfast and setting up the table. Sakura let out a weak 'ohayo'.

"Hey monster. Have fun scaring little kids last night?" Touya teased. She sighed. "Please Touya, not now. I'm not in the mood." Her dad knew something was wrong by the fact that she didn't yell at her brother or stomped at his foot.

"Yo monster. What's wrong? No getting your broom and chasing me all over the house while pounding me with it?"

"Touya, I'm not in the mood," Sakura groaned. 'hmmmmm, I know something is wrong,' Touya though, 'I'll get it out of her one way or another,' then, he remembered something,

"Yo monster! Don't you have a date with that BRAT?" Sakura tensed. Noticing this, Touya wondered, 'seems like I found what I wanted,'

Sakura felt tears build up in her eyes, buy tried really hard not to let them fall. She blinked until she was certain they were gone. Then she put on her best fake and cheery voice.

"Nope. We cancelled it last night." He, however, was unconvinced. He was able to put two and another two words together, get results of four. "HE DUMPED YOU DIDN'T HE?!?!?" he yelled. Sakura, unable to speak due to the lump in her throat, nodded.

"Why that little... BITCH!" he exclaimed, his fist clenched. "I'm going to give him a gift." Sakura gazed at him.

"What kind of gift?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just, a good death." He smirked. But before he could leave, the phone rang.

"WHAT?" he asked in a very rude tone.

"Oh hey Touya," greeted Tomoyo." Seems like you found out what the jackass did huh?"

"Yeah. I was just going to his place and give him a massage on the muscles."

"Actually." she paused "I'm afraid you won't be able to do that at the moment. Can I talk to Sakura?"

Touya looked over at Sakura where she was currently crying for with Fujitaka trying to comfort her."yeah sure," he agreed as he passed the phone to his sister, and silently walked out of the room.

"H-hello?" she sniffed. "Hey, how you doing?" said Tomoyo's comforting voice.

"Not well apparently. Sakura murmured.

"Well I have some news on Mr. Male Slut." Tomoyo's voice was saddened.

Sakura's heart wrenched at Syaoran's not-so-direct name. She invisibly nodded her head.

" Eriol told me that he was leaving for Hong Kong today and won't be back for a couple of years. From the other line, you could hear Touya yelling, "WHAT!?!?" and "DAMN!" he was apparently listening on the other phone.

She giggled at her brothers childishness. "And I was thinking,: continued Tomoyo, "that maybe-- since he won't be back for awhile, we can make a plan to get back at him."

Sakura though this over. Was that really what she wanted? To get back at him at him after he broke her heart into million pieces?

Yeah, she does.

"Alright." she finally announced, " lets get to work."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
